


Lights Out

by Tired_All_Day_Everyday



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fear, Light Angst, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, Power Outage, Sad Spencer Reid, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_All_Day_Everyday/pseuds/Tired_All_Day_Everyday
Summary: Spencer Reid is afraid of the dark. What happens when the power goes out in his apartment?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've said before but I love them so very much.

_It's dark_.

That was all his genius mind could come up with at the moment.

It was like a monster sucked out all of his intelligence and replaced it with the mindset of a child.

_It's so very dark._

He was stunned, like a deer in headlights. No movement was made, no effort to move was made, just the sound of ragged breathing huffing and puffing in his ears. Deafening.

He had been relaxing after a tough case, cozied up to a book with an abundance of blankets. His brain had just decided to shut down for the night when it happened.

The power went out.

He was getting more and more uncomfortable when agonizing second after agonizing second passed. He was starting to sweat; it could have come from the previously stated blankets or the realization that darkness was surrounding every corner of his sight. He couldn’t say at the moment. He couldn’t say anything at all.

_Its pitch-black dark._

He wanted to scream; his vocal cords just as frightened as he was. He wanted to pick up his phone and call somebody, anybody, who would be able to comfort him. He wanted to hide, to disappear to a lighter and more calming place. He knew how to get these things quickly and efficiently, much more efficiently than a phone call, but that way would cause a major problem to come back to haunt him once more.

So, he decided to stay still for a while; his nerves never settling down.

_It's painstakingly dark._

He decided to take a calculated risk.

He decided that he was going to reach out in front of him for his phone.

It was a simple task, but at this moment, it was the most daring thing he could do. He tried very hard to calm himself down, letting his mind and heart know that as soon as he reaches out, something won't drag him down by his arm and do unexplainable things to him.

It wasn’t working.

He took a deep breath and went for it.

He quickly felt around for his phone, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally felt the cold metal against his hand.

 _That wasn't so bad_ he thought.

He quickly turned it on, his thoughts now only focused on one thing at this moment.

_Now what?_

Now what? It was a simple answer.

_Turn on the flashlight and navigate towards your room. _It sounded much simpler in his head. He knew his adjective; he knew how to get to his destination, but it seemed so difficult to execute. His nerves, after retrieving the phone, had risen again.__

____

He was back to square one.

____

The only other option was to-

____

_No, I couldn’t do that. It's his day off and I would just be bothering him._

____

As soon as he finished his train of thought, his body decided for him. The next moment he could see on his screen that he was calling someone. He started to panic, cursing at himself for even thinking about this option in the first place.

____

_I should stop. I don’t want to wake him up for something so juvenile._

____

“Hello?” _Oh no._

____

“H-hi-” _What am I doing? Just hang up already!_

____

“Is there a case?” _Oh, no there isn't a case, I'm just calling to let you know that I got scared of the dark again._

____

“Well, uh- no there isn't a case, I just... um-” He was having trouble trying to make his situation not sound so child-like. It was proving to be very difficult.

____

“Okay, then why are you calling this late?” _That’s a little hard to explain._

____

“Well, I'm calling because of of...I-um...”

____

“Yes?” _God, this is so humiliating. Just say it._

____

“My, uh- the power went out in my apartment and-”

____

“Give me 10 minutes,” _Wait, what?_

____

The other line hangs up.

____

_Well, that went well. ___

____

____

____

Since both of his options had turned out to be futile, he had to come up with a third. A third which had to keep him safe, calm, and have a positive outcome.

____

____

____

He could retry option one, but at this point, it seemed like a last resort.

____

____

____

He was growing hopeless, it seemed like he would end up staying up all night due to fear of moving and/or lack of courage to call someone again.

____

____

____

The darkness was still swallowing him whole, no light source to be seen. He could turn on his flashlight, but the fear that his battery would run out clouded his brain and made the idea ridiculous. So, he deemed it the dumbest thing he could think of.

____

____

____

After coming up with several ideas, and eventually turning them down unreasonably, he heard a knock echo from his door.

____

____

____

He stilled. His nerves spiking up even higher than before, maybe even through the roof. He held his breath, his shaking wildly uncontrollable.

____

____

____

_Maybe I'm just imagining things. Yeah, I imagined that a monster could eat me up at any moment, so why can't I make up sounds?_

____

____

____

All of his Ph.D.s were thrown out the window at this moment. All rational thought was gone in the wind.

____

____

____

“Reid?” A voice muffled behind the door, _OKAY THAT WAS REAL_

____

____

____

“W-who is it?” He tried his very best to sound calm and collected, but it was still disgustingly dark in his apartment, not helping his voice whatsoever.

____

____

____

“Morgan. I told you on the phone to give me 10 minutes, didn’t I?”

____

____

____

_That’s what he meant by that?_

____

____

____

“it's open.”

____

____

____

Morgan opened the door, a flashlight in his open hand, his steps slow and careful. He guided the flashlight to the back of Reid’s head, thankful that he hadn't passed out from fear. He looked around the apartment for any sign of an empty surface, finding one and placing the flashlight so that most of the room was illuminated, immediately hearing a loud and relieved sigh, a shuddering breath accompanying it.

____

____

____

“You have no idea how grateful I'm feeling right now.” Reid sighs, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, pulling his hair back afterward.

____

____

____

“Don't mention it.” Morgan smiles slightly, glad that his Pretty Boy is feeling better. Morgan saunters to where he’s sitting, kneeling in front of him, his hands instinctively going to rest on Reid’s thighs.

____

____

____

They both sit there in silence, Reid calming down every second that Morgan is there.

____

____

____

_This feels much better than imagining a monster taking my life. Much, much better._

____

____

____

“I’ll go make you some tea, it’ll help you fall asleep.” Morgan stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Reid to his emotions.

____

____

____

His brain was rebooting, his files being refilled with his never-ending knowledge.

____

____

____

Morgan came back with a warm cup of chamomile tea, with an abundance of sugar, just the way Reid likes it.

____

____

____

He took a seat next to him, careful not to spill the drink, handing it over to the doctor, whispering a warning to be careful not to burn himself, Reid smiling and softly thanking him, his eyes filled with gratitude and domesticity. They both sit there, the soft orange aura of the light comforting them in their mutual silence.

____

____

____

_This feels nice. I never thought something so domestic could feel this- this- this was Morgan’s day off. This was his day off and I just decided to be selfish and-_

____

____

____

“I'm so sorry for waking you up on your day off, I just-”

____

____

____

“Hey.” Morgan interrupts the apology with soft comfort. His hand going to rub one of Reid’s arms. Their eyes meet, coffee and caramel, “It's okay, I don’t mind at all.” Morgan smiles softly, Reid smiling with the same feeling and force. All of his worries were swept away, the power in those eyes pulling out every single doubt.

____

____

____

“Okay.”

____

____

____

“Okay?”

____

____

____

He laughs quietly, “Okay.”

____

____

____

They spend most of the night talking and enjoying each other’s company, the tea was long forgotten, their conversations were much more important to them. The power turned on halfway through their conversation, Reid letting out his third relived sigh of the night. They end up having an impromptu sleepover, Reid insisting that Morgan should go back home and that he was feeling better now that he knew for sure that the power wouldn’t go out again.

____

____

____

Morgan responded with, “I’m gonna stay here just in case you need me here to comfort you.” and ended it with a dazzling smile.

____

____

____

And if you were to ask Morgan what the real reason was for him staying over, he would chuckle and avoid the question altogether.

____

____

____

No one, except for himself, needed to know that he just wanted to spend the night with his Pretty Boy.

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for being so inactive... I didn't have any good ideas for a fic. At least now I do! ALSO, I just got my new laptop!


End file.
